As an example of the combustion control device, there is a combustion control device that will be disclosed below in patent document 1.
The combustion control device disclosed in patent document 1 is a combustion device which previously mixes a combustion gas and air to feed it into the flame hole of a burner, which includes a mixture supply passage for feeding the mixture obtained by mixing the combustion gas and the air into the flame hole of the burner, a bypass passage whose entrance portion and exit portion are open into the mixture supply passage and a mixture amount sensor that is arranged partway along the bypass passage, in which the exit portion of the bypass passage is open to a portion close to the flame hole of the burner as compared with the entrance portion on a downstream side, and the mixture amount sensor measures the quantity of flow of the mixture divided to the side of the bypass passage among the mixture flowing into the mixture supply passage.
The combustion control device disclosed in patent document 1 accurately controls an air-fuel ratio without being affected by clogging of the burner or the like.